Haven's fairies meet Inner Surface Greeks
by HuntressofArtemis96
Summary: Artemis, Holly, and Butler are about to go on their biggest adventure yet. Their world has just collided with that of Greek demigods. Now our three heroes will have to team up with an unpredictable daughter of Hermes and an old Greek monster. How will they fare?


Hey people so this is a story that I had an idea for. The idea however may seem a bit odd, however it is a crossover with an original idea I have.

The world shook around me and I felt as though I was going to lose my lunch. Glass items fell off their perches and crashed to the floor. Screams could be heard throughout the building. Oh gods, something was wrong, terribly wrong. I hugged the pillar that stood next to me tightly. All I had to do was wait it out. when it ended I could check on everyone and make sure they were ok, but they wouldn't want me being stupid enough to risk my life for theirs, especially since one of them was immortal.

And just as soon as it had begun the shaking stopped. I let out a breath of relief and slowly let go of the pillar. My limbs were shaking. I stumbled to the main room of the temple. There were four of my best friends. Alice, Dante, Virgil, and Caz. "There's someone outside the temple." Virgil announced retreating back from the doorway where he'd been trying to check the status of things. I expected nothing less from an Atlantean. "Three some ones from the look of it." He added turning to me. Usually Alice would be in charge having gone on the most quests and the head of her little trio, but she was currently unconscious. That left me, second only to Alice, Dante, and Virgil.

"Do they look hostile?" I asked.

"Can't tell, but at least one of them ain't human." I was informed as Virgil headed for Alice's side. Dante already had her head resting on his lap.

I sighed. "Alright, Virgil, you and Dante take Alice out the back and take her back to the academy.

"What about me Bambi?" Caz asked. I glared at him.

"Don't call me Bambi." I growled going to the doorway while Dante and Virgil picked up Alice. Just as Virgil said there were three unknown some ones outside the temple and one of them was most definitely not human, not that that meant anything really in this world. There was a big bald guy who even though he was asleep looked ready to bust into action, a teenage boy with black hair who looked troubled, and a small… elf by the looks of it, a female elf.

"What are we going to do with them?" Caz asked coming up behind me. I drove my elbow back into his face. Ooops, I forgot sometimes that Caz was almost two feet shorter than me, especially when I wore heels. "Really?" Caz demanded holding his nose. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh get over it you big baby, it'll heal in a few seconds." I grumbled eyes glued to the three in front of me. "And anyway I thought you were the great Teumessian fox. No one can catch you." I continued with a sigh.

"Just because they can't catch me doesn't mean I can't get hurt." Caz growled. I walked out of the temple Caz quick on my heels.

"Alright Caz shift into your normal state and help me lug these guys into the temple." I said looking around, always on the lookout for monsters, just in case this was a trap. Caz growled, but the next second he didn't even look humanoid. He was a giant fox. That was Caz's true form. Believe it or not he used to be murderous and ravage villages, but a thousand and so years in stone had changed him, if only slightly.

Caz knelt and let me drag the boy onto his back. He picked the big one up in his mouth and I settled the girl on my back for a piggyback ride. The girl was groaning and waking up as we entered the temple. "Sh, it's ok I've got you." I told her sliding her gently off my back and leaning her against a pillar. Thank the gods the Inner Surface was built to withstand earthquakes, even more so after Wonderland had been poisoned.

There was something strange about this girl. She was wearing some kind of skin tight green suit. And suddenly I had a strange gun level with my chest. "Who are you and how did you bring me here?" The girl growled her hazel eyes boring holes into my green ones. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh honey if I didn't bring you guys into the temple you'd probably still be unconscious and shook up from that strange quake we just had." I answered gently pushing the gun away.

"Temple? Earthquake?" Obviously something had screwed with the girl's memories.

"Yeah, the temple of Hades, we were praying for our dead when the quake hit." I answered pushing myself to my feet. I walked up to the altar and began straightening some of the stuff that was knocked askew, glad that the fire burning our offerings to Hades hadn't gone out.

"Hades?" Well I knew the girl must not have been from the Greek territory, but if she didn't recognize a Greek deity she must not have been from one of the territories touching the Greek either. So how had she and her friends gotten there? I turned back to the girl to see her looking over at Caz and the two males. She leapt to her feet. Hmm, she seemed uninjured which was a good sign. Her head snapped back in my direction, probably giving her whiplash, her gun once again raised.

"What did you do to Artemis?" She demanded. Well now I was thoroughly confused.

"Hmm. The last time I met with Lady Artemis all we did was talk about the possibility of me joining her hunting party." I said tapping my chin repeatedly with my right index finger.

"Lady Artemis? Who the heck is that? I'm referring to the boy over there." The girl said pointing. Oh that was rich, that boy shared a name with the goddess of the hunt, who generally didn't like males, and he somehow stumbled into the Greek territory. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Lady Artemis is a goddess in this territory and not particularly fond of the male species. As for your friend over there like you he was unconscious just outside the temple after the quake."

"Territory? And I felt the earthquake you keep talking about, it shook all of Haven City, but how did I wind up here?" Gods this chick asked a boatload of questions.

"Can we save this conversation for later, we've got about thirty Tensenshis headed this way?" Caz said from the doorway where he'd gone to keep watch. Both he and I knew there was going to be a monster attack after the quake, so did Alice, Virgil, and Dante, which was why the two boys had complied so easily.

"Are you sure? Usually they don't send out that many at once." I demanded rushing to Caz's side. Sure enough there were thirty headed right for us in a nice perfect military formation. Just like the Romans or British but far far worse. Tensenshis were a type of angel warrior, kind of like archangels, but much deadlier. I'd seen way too many fall at the end of one of their swords during the invasion. I turned to the girl.

"Stay here and lock the door behind me and Caz. Don't come out unless I say it's ok, got it?" I growled. The girl surged to her feet.

"I am not a child. I am a LEP captain and I don't take orders from you." The girl snapped as if I was supposed to know what LEP was.

"I don't care if you are the queen of the medieval territory you're staying here and listening to me." I growled.

"Bambi we don't have time for this!" Caz shouted from the doorway. I glared at the girl.

"Stay." I told her before following Caz out of the temple. Caz was shifting again and I pulled my sais out of my boots. They'd been a present from a friend in the Egyptian territory.

"Put thy weapons away friends we are not here to fight." The Tensenshi at the head of the formation spoke. I recognized him from the invasion. Michelangelo.

"Pardon my skepticism, but the last time you said that you killed a lot of my friends and I stuck a blade in between your shoulder blades." I growled out sliding my foot a little bit.

"This time we truly do come in peace. All we want are the trespassers who come from the world collision." Michelangelo said most likely ignoring my comment about stabbing him.

"Ah nah, not going to happen in my lifetime, and really don't you think thirty guys to pick up three people?" I asked spinning one of my Sais around so I didn't tense and freeze up.

"I brought all of them because I was afraid you, Alice, and the rest would foolishly fight against what our lord wishes for us to do." I gritted my teeth.

"See that's the problem with all you stupid angel types it's your lord this and your lord that. I don't have the same restrictions and I don't listen to your lord." I snapped.

"All you have to do Bambi is hand them over. You have no bonds to them. They will tear this world apart." Oh and now he was trying to use reason on me, but he had made one vital mistake.

"Don't call me Bambi!" I screamed rushing towards him. I zig and zagged my way up to him, but I still got intercepted by one of his guys. My blade biting into the blade of a Tensenshi's sword. Dang it! I jumped back and lunged again. The Tensenshi made the vital mistake of thinking I was stupid enough to try and go after Michelangelo again, but this time I was aiming for him.

ARTEMIS

I woke up to Holly and someone yelling at each other. "When I tell you to stay put I mean stay put!" The unknown voice shouted.

"If I hadn't gone out there you and your little dog would be dead." Holly shouted back.

"I'm a fox you moron. Dogs are much less civilized." A male voice cut in calmly as if he really didn't care that the two were fighting as long as he wasn't dragged into it.

"Shut it Caz." The first voice snapped. "And we would have been fine. They were after you guys, they wouldn't have killed us until they got confirmation that you guys were here which you gave them!" The voice continued to shout. I sighed as I opened my eyes. It appeared we were in some kind of temple. Holly and two people, a girl and a guy, stood in front of the altar. The girl was taller than the boy by almost two feet, she had brown hair in a low ponytail down her back and big green eyes that were boring holes into Holly. She wore a blood red sleeveless hoodie that didn't quite cover her stomach, jeans, and three inch high ankle boots that the jeans were tucked into. The boy on the other hand had bright orange hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

The girl sucked in a breath, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Caz do we have any supplies left?" She asked turning to the boy.

"We should, what are you thinking?" The boy wondered as the girl opened her eyes again.

"We need everyone to think that the three of them are from the Inner Surface. We need an item from one of the territories. That'll at least get the Tensenshi's off their back for a while. Once we've got that done we can take them to the school and get Chiron's help on figuring this out." The girl answered as she crouched in front of the altar and pulled out a book bag.

"There should be more of these." She said standing up and throwing the bag at the boy who easily caught it with one hand. The girl rolled her eyes muttering something that sounded suspiciously like show off under her breath. The boy left the room. The girl turned to me. "Oh look one of your friends is waking up. But be glad that we're in a temple of Hades and not Artemis, she would be right mighty pissed." If I remembered my Greek mythology right Hades was the god of the underworld, Artemis goddess of the hunt, and Chiron was the centaur teacher of heroes. But what was the Inner Surface?

"And why would the goddess of the hunt be 'right mighty pissed' as you put it?" I asked standing up. My whole body screamed in protest, but I ignored it.

"Because a boy bears her name. It is blasphemy." The girl answered with a shrug. There seemed a bit more to it, but I wouldn't pry, there were more important questions to ask.

"What's the Inner Surface?" The girl scowled.

"That's enough questions for now." She replied.

"For now?" I mused. The girl sent me a glare that said she wanted to kick me in the head.

"Bambi, I found some stuff." The boy said coming back into the room.

The girl pulled a dagger from the waistband of her pants and threw it at him. The boy caught it an inch from his face. "Don't call me Bambi." The girl growled catching the bags he threw at her. She went through them. "Oh these'll do nicely." She continued after rummaging around for a bit.


End file.
